Ken Kennedy's Illigitimate Child
by BeccaOrton93
Summary: John is a normal fifteen year old boy that loves wrestling.  His mother loves Mr. Kennedy but always cries when he comes on.  John then asks why she cries.  He wasn't expecting this answer please read and review!
1. Chapter 1

My mother was really into wrestling entertainment. Her and me would watch it every single time it was on and would buy the pay-per-views. Monday was the day that the both of us always looked forward to. That's because Monday was when WWE Raw was on which was our favorites. I mean, Smackdown was okay and ECW was okay as well but all the good wrestlers were on Raw, and that was the one that most of the trouble happened. The joy of DX and the humor of Hornswoggle as well as many other things made the show when Smackdown pretty much only had Finlay and Matt Hardy to their names. The one thing that I didn't understand was that my mother would always cry when wrestler Ken Kennedy was on. I never really asked why but it was still a constant thought. One day though, my curiosity got the better of me.

"Mom, what's so special about Mr. Kennedy?" I asked her. She looked at me and nodded.

"It's time." She murmured. She turned off Raw and looked at me.

"Your father isn't dead." She whispered.

"What do you mean?" I replied.

"Your father isn't dead dammit!" She answered. "John, your father is alive." I could tell what was going to happen next.

"Mom, is my father Ken Kennedy?" I asked her.

"Yes, Ken Anderson is your father. Kennedy is just his ring name."

"Then why doesn't he live with us?" I asked her.

"John, I already told you the biggest secret in the world, please, just give me some time so I can decide what to tell you and what to have him tell you." I nodded and looked at the screen to see my father go up to Shawn Micheals. It was the episode of Raw from November 19, 2007 when he was telling Shawn Micheals that it was his turn to try for the title against Randy Orton.

To a fifteen-year-old boy living in this age, knowing that my mother had me out of wedlock wasn't really a big deal. The big deal was who my father was. It was no other than the loudmouth of the WWE. I couldn't wait to get to school the next day to tell my friends what I had found out. My girlfriend, Rayne, would be so amazed. I looked at the clock, it was around ten thirty and then the code that had been on the television for the past month or so came on. The rumors was, it was the return of Chris Jericho or Y2J and today was the rumored day that he was going to come back. I don't remember going to sleep that night. I was way too busy looking out the window from my room in an apartment building in Green Bay, Wisconsin.

"John, wake up!" My mother said. I woke up and looked at the clock. It was five thirty, time for me to take a shower and go to school. "Do you want anything to eat?"  
"No… hey mom, does Ken know that I'm his son?"


	2. Chapter 2

My mom looked at me and slowly shook her head.

"No… and I'm not ready to tell you what happened."

"Dammit mom, I'm the one who's suffering from this. I am the result of something that happened. I deserve to at least know the truth of what happened." She paused.

"You need to go to school. When you get home I'll tell you." I nodded, it sounded fair enough to me. I got into the shower and then got dressed and went to school. At the public high school that I went to as a sophomore, we could hang out anywhere we wanted to in the morning. It didn't matter. My friends and me hung out in the cafeteria every morning and I was usually the first one there.

This morning, Rayne was already there. I went down to sit next to her and laid a kiss gently on her.

"Good morning." She whispered.

"Guess what I found out."

"What?"  
"Just guess!"

"I don't care, just tell me."

"Fine, you know how my mom said that my father died?"  
"Yeah."

"Well, he's not dead and you'll never guess who my father is."

"Who's your father?"

"Ken Anderson." I could sense her excitement; Mr. Kennedy was her favorite wrestler too.

"No way!" She whispered. "He can't be your father!"

"He is!" I said, "look, you know how my mom always cries when he is on television, right?" She nodded and I continued. "Well, yesterday I finally asked her and she told me."

"But, what if she's lying, maybe Kennedy just looks like someone that did something to her or something."

"Rayne, I don't look like my mother at all. I know that and you know that. If I don't look like my mother, then who must I look like, who other than my father, Ken Anderson." Rayne looked closely for a few moments and then gasped.

"You do look like Ken Anderson." She said. By the time she finished saying that, our other friends had gotten there and I wasn't ready for them to know what was going on." The bell rang and we all went upstairs to our lockers, then we went to our first period class.

My first period class was wrestling. I took it in place of P.E. and I loved it. I had just found out who my father was the day before, I had been taking wrestling classes since I was around six because I wanted to be a wrestler and now that I had found that out, I realized that was wrestling was in my blood. Over the past few years, I had taken various trophies home and I even took free drama classes so I would lean easier ways to memorize lines, I was good at it. Anyway, I walked into the weight room in the gym and got changed into my wrestling stuff. There were seven periods in our school schedule and there were seven kids on the wrestling team so we had private lessons everyday and we stayed after school for a couple of hours too.

"Coach." I said when he walked in. It was The Rock.

"Yes, Williamson?"  
"I'm ready for whatever you throw at me, I want to go into the WWE."

"I know that, John, you've told me like a million times."

"Yeah but I want it even more now, because you see, Ken Kennedy is my father."


	3. Chapter 3

Even though he was in the middle of setting up the equipment, he paused for a moment and dropped one of the weights on his toe. After wincing for a moment, he began to speak.

"What did you just say, John?"  
"Ken Anderson is my father." I repeated. He swore quietly under his breath.

"Does he know?"  
"No… or at least I don't think so. My mom hasn't told me that much about it." He nodded and I was surprised to see what looked like a look of relief on his face.

"Okay, well do you want to start?" He asked me. I nodded and we started. About ten minutes before the bell was sent to ring, he sent me to the showers while he washed the mats (in order to protect other people against Staph infections or however it's spelled). I got out earlier than I usually did.

"Ken, you'll never believe it… John found out." I could hear Kennedy's voice from the other line and he pretty much went through the whole alphabet of swears.

"How the fuck did he find out dammit!"

"Apparently Karen told him."

"It was something that happened when we were both fifteen… He doesn't need to know the mistakes that I made! I moved on and so should she!"

"And leave John out of the picture? Ken, he looks just like you… his hair isn't bleached but besides that he looks just like you!"

"Looks aren't everything, dumb ass!"

"He is in love with wrestling!" There was a pause on the other end.

"Well, what does he want from me?"

"Well, he might like to spend time with his father! He might like to show him how well he can wrestle because Ken, you aren't that good you know… I think John is a lot better."

"I don't care, I'm getting paid aren't I?"

"Well, what do you want me to do?"

"Don't mention it, tell him that Karen is lying or something." I was angry when I heard that.

"So my own father doesn't care that I exist?!" I yelled. The Rock turned around and his face turned all red.

"How much did you hear?"

"Enough to know that my father is a no-good cheating son of a bitch!" I bellowed back and I could hear Ken from the other line saying stuff like 'oh, I didn't mean any of that!' or 'John, listen to me for a second'.

"You know what, Ken… I am happy now that I've never met you. I'm ashamed to call you my father!"

I turned around and walked out of the weight room.

"John the bell hasn't rung yet!" The Rock yelled from behind me. I didn't even turn around; I just walked away with a double flip-off and walked to my second period class. Rayne was in it and I didn't really want to see her.

"How was The Rock today?"

"Rayne, please, I don't feel like talking right now." She understood because sometimes I had to train so hard that I couldn't stand, so she didn't feel bad. The rest of the day went by and I really didn't want to go to wrestling. But, I wasn't going to let what had happened earlier to affect me. Kennedy could screw himself. I was going to follow my dreams. When I got into the weight room, I changed into my wrestling stuff and sat on the bench. The rest of the team hadn't shown up yet which was weird because I was usually the last one there; even the kid who had wrestling seventh period wasn't there.

"Are you ready to talk?" A voice came. I looked to where the voice came from and saw no other than Ken Kennedy.


	4. Chapter 4

"I don't want to ever see your goddamn face ever again!" I bellowed. "I need to practice my wrestling and I want you to get the fuck out of my fuckin' face!"

"I can see you're upset-"

"Yeah, just a little." I got up off the bench and went into The Rock's office. I slammed the door and locked it.

"John, is there a problem?" The Rock asked.

"Hmm, yeah, just a little. I don't want him anywhere near me. He doesn't even care. He's only pretending to because he found out that I heard him saying that stuff about me. Where are the guys?"  
"The guys aren't here, I wanted you to talk to Ken so I cancelled practice."

"Fine, I'm going home then. I'm not talking to him."

"I'm not letting you leave until you talk to him."

"You going to be here for a pretty long time then, Coach."

"I know, but I am willing to do it, you need to hear your father out, he needs to explain to you what's going on." I swore loudly and punched the wall.

"I don't want to fucking talk to him!" I said. Kennedy managed to open the door and walked in.

"I could hear you all the way from out there." He said calmly.

"Good, now I don't have to explain it all over again." I walked towards the door. "Stay away from me and my mother… we don't need you! Coach, I'm leaving."

"No you aren't."

"I spoke to him just like you told me too. So, I'm going home and I swear, if you go anywhere near my house then I'm calling the cops. I don't need you in my life!"

I began to walk out of the office and Kennedy came over to me and tackled me to the ground.

"GET THE FUCK OFF ME!" I bellowed and threw him off of me. He got up and gave me a look of approval.

"He does have my blood." He said to the Rock

"I told you he did." I looked up at Kennedy and realized that he really did want to talk to me.

"I'll give him five minutes alone." I said and Kennedy looked at the Rock who nodded.

"Fine, you guys can talk in my office. Me and my father walked inside the office and I took the seat behind Coach's desk and he took the seat in front.

"John, you need to listen to me."

"Wait, listen to me first! I heard what you said on the phone, okay. You don't need to like my mother, you don't even need to like me, I don't care but I don't want you saying that you fuckin' hate me when you haven't even fuckin' met me!"

"I needed to meet you first before I made an intelligent decision!"

"I can not believe how stupid you are! You don't decide that hate someone before you meet them and besides, you are pretty much seventy five percent responsible for my existence."

"How am I?"

"Hmm, you and mom gave your own parts which in my opinion is twenty five percent each and then the guy usually has these urges which gives you another fifty percent. You ARE seventy five percent responsible for me and I don't care if you were my age when you got mom pregnant. You may have been immature then but you should be man enough now to be able to say 'sure, I made a mistake all those years ago, but you know what, I need to do what's right for the product of what my mistake caused' and the product is sitting right before you now." He nodded as I took a breath.

"I understand that you are upset, John, but-"

"And there you go, now you are going to defend yourself. 'I know I made a mistake but it doesn't matter because…' is but your favorite word or something?"


	5. Chapter 5

"The reason is because I didn't want you knowing that I was your father. I didn't want you letting all the money that I made going into your head." He burst out. "And I knew that I wouldn't be home that often so I didn't want you to miss me."

"But instead, I had to grieve the fact that my father had died when he actually didn't. Ken, my life's been a lie just for finding this out. Yeah, you may be my biological father, but, I'm not going to say that you're my father. As far as I'm concerned you aren't.

My story is going to now jump ahead three years, I am now eighteen years old and I have just graduated High School. After the incident of talking to my father, I haven't talked to him since. I'm still going out with Rayne. After graduating, we found out why The Rock chose our school to coach at. He said he wanted to train the person who he though had the most potential. He chose me. So, The Rock is coaching me to be a professional wrestler.

"Try it again!" The Rock said.

"I'm trying!" I was trying to get a pinfall on him, which wasn't easy. Especially since it was a handi-cap match against him and Stone Cold.

"What is this going to teach me anyway, it's story lined and we already know that I could pick Umaga, I think I'll be okay. I've been training with you since I was a freshman at Sergeant Johnson High School! That's five years… can't I try for WWE now?"

"You have a try out in ten minutes." Stone Cold said.

"Are you shitting me? You tell me this now… I need a shower! I need to figure out what I am going to say!"

"Chill, they already know all about you, okay."

"Well, who's going to be in there?"  
"The McMahons." Stone Cold answered.

"Well, can I take a shower?"  
"No! Come on, let's bring you in right now."

"I'm not ready!"

"John, you were born ready." The Rock brought me into the room that the McMahons were in and they looked at me with interest.

"Dwayne, is this him?" Vince said, calling him by his real name.

"This is John Williamson."

"What's your mother's name?"

"Karen Williamson."

"Maiden name?"

"Williamson."

"Father's name?"

"Ken Anderson."

"Anderson? Where does he work?"

"For you."

"Ken Kennedy?"  
"Sadly, yes." Vince looked up at me and looked at me closely.

"I can see it now, you look exactly like him." I nodded.

"Birthday?"

"November 23."

"How long have you been wrestling?"

"The Rock has been my coach since I was a freshman at Sergeant Johnson High School and I was the one with the most potential, so, he decided to be my coach to get me ready to be a professional wrestler." We continued with the interview for a couple hours until he asked me the last question.

"Why do you think that I should hire you?"  
"Because I have a love for this sport, even before I found out who my father was. I know what I have to do to succeed and I am willing to put in 110 so I can be the best I can be." Vince sounded satisfied with my answer.

"Can I see his tape?" The Rock nodded and put a DVD in the DVD player. It showed random clips of me, including some of me from when I had just started to wrestle.

"Okay, I think I've seen enough." Vince said. "Williamson, I only have one spot on our roster to put someone on and there have been many good candidates for the job, but you are the one who deserves it the most. John, you've got the job."


	6. Chapter 6

"Did you just say that I got the job?" I asked him.

"Yes." I stood up ad hugged my coach.

"I want you here tomorrow at noon… we need to give you your script and figure out what you want to look like." I nodded and walked out of the place. When I got outside and made it across the street to a public garden, everything that had just happened finally fell. I had reached my childhood dream. After growing up a WWE fan and taking wrestling for five years, I had made it and I knew a lot of people didn't make it, but I did on my first try. The Rock came up to me.

"Well, you did it." He said, putting his arm around my shoulder.

"What are you going to do now?" I asked him.

"Go on to the next high school to the next freshmen. See if I can make a star out of him."

"Rock, thanks for all you've done to help me… if there's anything I can do-"

"The only thing that I want is for you to get along with your father, give him a chance. He might be an annoying son of a bitch but he's your dad."

I nodded, I was eighteen now, I could handle what I could two or three years earlier. After thinking well into the afternoon, I decided to go to my apartment. I walked inside the doors and went upstairs. After taking the key out of my pocket, I put it in and turned the handle. My apartment was small and was the one next to my mother's. It had one bedroom, a bathroom, and a kitchen/living room. I looked at my phone and saw that I had a new message it was from Rayne.

'Hey, John, Do you want to do anything tonight? Try to call by six thirty and we can make plans. Love you!' I looked at the clock on the wall and saw that it was six.

"Hi Rayne!"

"Hey John, so what do you want to do?"

"Can we go out for coffee or something… I kind of need to talk to you about something." It went quiet on the other end.

"Are you breaking up with me?"

"No, there's just some news that I want to tell you that are too important to be said on the phone."

"Okay, when do you want to meet?"  
"I'll drive over there now, and you can meet me in like, fifteen minutes."

"Okay, I'll see you then."

"Yeah." We hung up and I got changed into something a little better for a date than my gym clothes that I hadn't gotten out of yet. I then drove over to the coffee house that we usually went to and got us two seats. She walked in like, ten minutes later, looking excited but confused at the same time.

"John?"

"Yeah." She sat down in the seat opposite of me and looked at me.

"So, what did you want to tell me?"

"I had training today." I began and she nodded. "And it turned out that I had a job interview too… with the McMahons." She smiled nervously.

"Go on."

"I got the job, I'm going to be a wrestler."

"Oh my God!" She said, full of joy and something else that I couldn't put my finger on.

"Is everything okay?"

"Yes, John, everything is fine." We went through coffee and stuff and she still seemed kind of distant.

"Rayne, are you sure everything is okay?"  
"I missed my period." She answered.


	7. Chapter 7

Dammit! That wasn't what I needed.

"How late are you?" I ask her.

"Only a couple days, so hopefully it's nothing." I nod

"Yeah, it probably is." I agreed. We went through the rest of our date with out mentioning her possible pregnancy and my new wrestling career. Tomorrow was Sunday, which meant that Monday was Raw. I wondered if I would be on this Monday or the next one.

"Well, goodbye." I said to her after the date was over and I was heading to my car.

"Goodbye," she repeated and gave me a kiss. "Tell me how it goes tomorrow." I nodded and started my car and went back to my apartment.

I couldn't sleep that night, I was too worry about what Rayne had told me…. What if she was pregnant? That would mean that I was a dad and that I couldn't wrestle. If I had a child, I had always told myself that I would spend as much time as I could with him/her. But, as she said, it could mean nothing because Rayne was stressed right now, she was hoping to get a promotion in her job and there were some other things too and I had been told that that could make a girl 'late'. Eventually my alarm went off and I got up to take a shower and got into my car to where I would meet with Vince McMahon. Once I was in front of the large building that I noticed right then was actually an expensive hotel, I took a breath. I knew that this was what I wanted but how far would I go to make sure that it worked.

"Enter!" McMahon's voice came from inside the room that he was staying in. I walked in and sat down on the chair that was in front of him.

"So, here's how it works." He continued. "I like you and your style, I don't this for many people, but you get to choose your look." I had had an image of what I wanted to look like since I was younger.

"I want my lip pierced, I'm going to bleach my hair and get purple high lights and get contacts that look like a wolves eyes."

"Name?"

"John "The Wolf" Kennedy."

"Kennedy?"

"Ken Anderson is my father, I haven't considered him a dad, but now it's time."

"That fits right into the storyline then… well the storyline next week." I nodded.

"What are you going to wear?"  
"Pants that are all black with red that looks like blood." A man came out a few moments later with the kinds of pants that I wanted amazingly they were my size. They also brought out all the stuff that I wanted.

"Dwayne brought your sketchbooks, Williamson." I felt such a large feeling of gratitude, I thought I would start crying.

"No crying in the WWE, Williamson." Vince said, smiling. "Dwayne is a good man." I nodded and he passed me the lines that I would need.  
"Be here tomorrow at six in the morning so we can run through everything and then we will drive to the Boston Garden so you can meet the rest of the guys." I nodded.

"Do you want to get some coffee or something?" I asked him. He looked surprised.

"No one's asked me to do that for the longest time… of course." We left and I drove him to the place that me and Rayne were yesterday.

"This is a nice place." McMahon said, trying to make a conversation with me. "What's wrong with you?"

"I was here yesterday with my girlfriend, she might be pregnant." His face fell.

"That must be scary for you."

"It is, like, I want a child but we aren't ready yet. I'm going to be on the road a lot and it will be hard to support us."  
"You get paid plenty to be a wrestler."  
"Yes, well, if she is pregnant, I'm going to be taking quite a little bit of time off… I want to see my child grow up"

"OH MY GOD! It's Vince McMahon!" Vince swore under his breath and looked over to the person that had said his name.


	8. Chapter 8

It was a television anchor. She came over and sat down with us without asking and looked into the screen.

"I have found Vince McMahon, the chair man of WWE with one of his wrestlers. Mr. McMahon, how are you doing today?"

"I'm doing very well."

"That's good, and who's this you are sitting with?"

"One of my wrestlers." He said, putting a lot of emphasis on the word my.

"I don't recognize him."

"He was signed yesterday, his name is "the Wolf"." She looked into the camera.

"Who is this mystery wrestler? Find out-"

"Tomorrow on Monday Night Raw." The camera turned off and left me and Mr. McMahon looking at the reporter.

"Thanks, I was looking for someone to report on… bye." She and the cameraman left, leaving many of the patrons in the coffee shop looking at us.

"Get used to it, Williamson… it happens a lot…. Especially after tomorrow." I nodded and we finished our coffee.

"I'll see you at six tomorrow." He said and I nodded. "Good." We went to our places and I looked at my script that he had given me a few hours before.

Kennedy: I just beat the biggest wrestler in the WWE today, I can't think of anyone else who deserves a shot at the title more than me

(run into the arena to the song 'You've Got Another Thing Comin') and face Ken Kennedy who just won a match against WWE Champion Cody Rhodes)

_you: I think I can think of someone, me_

_Ken: Who the hell are you_

_You: You'll learn to love me, fear me, maybe even 'relate' to me… my name is John 'The Wolf' Kennedy_

_(You look him in the eyes and walk out of the ring, still looking him straight in the eye and exit the area)_

I nodded after reading it and guessed what would happen next week. I looked at the clock and saw that it was ten thirty. I finished watching the Broncos vs. Patriots NFL game and when the Broncos won, I went to bed happy. In my dreams, I saw me and Rayne, married. And I saw a lot of other personal things as well. When my alarm went off at five, I took a shower and texted Rayne saying that I loved her. I drove over to where McMahon told me to go and we went over what I was supposed to do and I was really good at it, by the time we were supposed to go and meet the guys, I had everything down.

We went in and the guys were already there, waiting for us, in the locker room. They started clapping when they recognized me because I often went to parties with The Rock. Everyone went up to me and shook my hand. I looked among the line, Shawn Michaels still wrestled and Triple H was among them, but I didn't see my father. When Jeff Hardy came up, I asked him.

"Where's Ken Kennedy?"

"I don't know, why?"  
"I need to talk to him." He shrugged his shoulders and went away so I could shake hands with Hornswoggle. The line got smaller and smaller until everyone was done. Raw didn't start until nine and it was only six. When it was done, I went with Vince into my dressing room and we did my hair and I got the ring that I wanted in my lip in… it looked like CM Punk's lip ring. Then I put in my contacts. I was all set and I continued to look for my father.

"Vince, have you seen my father?"  
"He said he'll get to you later." He answered without looking up from his newspaper.

"Oh, that's nice."  
"John, don't worry, I'm sure he will get to you." I nodded and looked outside the window. I was starting to get nervous as nine got closer. There was finally a knock on the door at eight o'clock. I opened it and found myself standing face to face with my father.


	9. Chapter 9

"So, you're a wrestler now." He began and invited himself into my dressing room.

"That's right." I answer, noticing that I was about three inches taller than him and could easily beat him by about fifty pounds.

"I'm proud of you." He said and gave me the first hug I had ever had by a father or by any of my mom's boyfriends and it felt good to know that he accepted me and might even love me as his son.

"Mom's here." I told him. "She's sitting in the front row so she can watch me live my dream." He nodded.

"Vince, can you please leave us alone for a little while." He nodded and left the room and I invited Ken to sit.

"Dad, why did you leave me and mom?"  
"I was just beginning wrestling when your mom found out she was pregnant with you. We were both fifteen… I told her that I didn't want that to follow me. I regret it everyday. I hate how I didn't get to see you grow up… you have no idea how much I wish I could go back in time and change it." I nodded, believing what he said.

"So, it's going to be interesting tonight." I said, changing the subject.

"Yeah, the crowd should be interested in what you mean by 'maybe even relate'."

"I don't think I should say my name."

"You have too, the people should be able to guess who you are." I nodded. I looked at the clock it was nine. We went into the main lobby of the backstage area and sat down with the other people. The first couple of matches finished and I could hear the crowd yelling with excitement. Finally, my dad's song came on and it was his turn he gave me a quick hug

"Good luck." And walked out. After his entrance, Cody Rhodes went out too. The match lasted ten or fifteen minutes and then I heard the bell. I stood up and went to the curtain and when my song came on, I walked out. My mom was right there and I gave her a quick hug but no one wanted to give me a high five or anything, I was too new.

I went though my piece and I could tell that people knew who I was after I said 'relate'. I went back to grab my stuff from my dressing room and went to see Mr. McMahon.

"Good Job, son." He said to me and handed me a packet of paper with a large binder clip on it. "Here are your lines for next week. Remember, we are getting on a plane from the airport at seven thirty tomorrow morning and you can bring one person with you. I nodded as I found my mother and motioned for her to join me. We began to walk out of the place and soon we were back home.

"Did you talk to dad at all?" I asked her and she nodded.

"I think we are back together… he invited me to go with you guys to Albuquerque next week… how did you and him get a long?"

"We got along okay." I said. "I'm still kind of mad at him though for walking out on us." She nodded.

"Forgive him." She urged. "I understand why he left, but now he's back. There is no use living in the past." I nodded and then my cell phone rang.

"Hello?"

"John, it's Rayne."

"Did you go to the Doctor? Is everything okay?"

"I got my period… I'm not pregnant."

"Do you want to go to Albuquerque with us tomorrow?"  
"Yeah, what time should I come over?"

"How about five thirty tomorrow morning because we need to be at the airport tomorrow by seven thirty… the flight takes off at nine."

"Can I sleep over your place instead so I don't need to wake up that early?"

"Okay, you can head over there now… I'll be there in half an hour." We hung up and my mother looked at me.

"Is everything okay?"

"Yeah, everything is fine." I answered.

"Who needs to go to the doctor?"

"Mom, it's nothing."  
"You don't want me involved with your personal life?"

"No." She nodded and walked with me to go to the car. We drove to our apartment building and I left her to her apartment and I went to mine. When I got in, Rayne was already there. Her mascara was smudged like she had been crying.

"Are you okay?" I asked her. "Did you want a baby?"  
"John, I'm fine. It's just that I had all these thoughts in my head you know, thinking about what if I had been pregnant. I thought it would be exciting to be a mother and I was kind of just disappointed." I nodded and looked at her again.

"Well, let's go to sleep and see what tomorrow brings us." I said and she nodded. Both of us fell asleep together on the couch.


	10. Chapter 10

We went through the next couple of weeks and shows, now instead of harassing Cody Rhodes and trying to prove himself, my father and I were starting our own feud. It was interesting to see us having a match almost every week against each other, I won most of them and in the script, I was starting to gain Mr. Kennedy's respect. It was now February 14, Valentine's Day and it was on a Monday this year so I had to work. The show was taking place in Madison Square Garden in New York and this was the day that I was going to ask Rayne to marry me. I really hoped she would say yes. Today was the night that Vince was teaming me and my father up to face D Generation X, Triple H and Shawn Michaels. It was going to be a very interesting match and we were going to win the Tag Team belts from them.

The time that I had to leave my hotel and go to the Garden was at 3:00 so we could go through the events again. I went up to Vince and asked him if I could propose to Rayne after it ended and he nodded. Everything was going to be perfect. Our match was the main event and we just waited around for our part of the show to come. Finally it did. My music came on and I could hear the crowd screaming, even though I had been on Raw for about a month, I had gained a lot of popularity… mainly from the ladies. The match began and I started it and about fifteen minutes later, I pinned Shawn Micheals, the new Tag Team Champions. Vince said that after that, we were going to become a tag team so it would be interesting.

The night was over and next we were going to Orlando, Florida to perform but before that happened, there was something that had to be done that would affect the rest of my life.

"Would Rayne please come up here." He said and she stood up and stood in the center of the ring.

"John, what are you doing?" She asked him, curiosity and fear in her voice. Almost everyone was gone but there were some people still there.

"Rayne, I love you… I want us to be together forever." I said as I got on my knee and held out the box. "Will you marry me." The curiosity was replaced by excitement although there was some fear there.

"Yes John, I will marry you." She said and I slipped the ring on her finger and picked her up and gave her a kiss.

I was going to get married and the remaining people clapped for us. We went home and fell asleep after we got packed to leave the next day. When we woke up the next morning I took a shower and Rayne cooked breakfast, then we went off to the airport. On the airplane, I sat in between Rayne and Stone Cold Steve Austin who had come back to the WWE to become the general manager for Raw.

"So, what's going on, John?"  
"Nothing much, how are you?"  
"I'm well, so I heard about your fiancé and I think a congratulations is in order as well as the fact that you became a wrestler."  
"Thank you, but I think that the congrats belongs to Dwayne Johnson, he's the one who trained me."  
"Yes, but you are the one who triumphed, you did all this and you deserve this chance, but listen, don't do steroids, I'd rather you lose your career than take those things because look what happens, look what happened to Eddie and Chris… They mess you up, son. Don't let anything like that affect you."

I nodded and looked at one of the wrestlers that had inspired me since I was young. Then I looked out the window and smiled, this is what I was supposed to do with my life and I was happy with it. When we landed in Florida, we were brought to where the ring was already set up and went through our stuff, me and my father weren't doing anything this week but I was being taken into the ring for an interview on Carlito's Cabana about my new belt, my tag team partner and that was also the time when the news about me and Rayne was coming out. It was going to be a good time next Monday when it happened and I also had to start planning my wedding with Rayne…. That was going to be an adventure.

**A/N- I understand that people are still a little sensitive about steroids and the deaths of Eddie G. and Chris B. I respected them as well and I was only using them as an example so please don't take it personally.**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N- hey guys, I'm sorry it's been so long since I've updated but I'm updating now! I really hope you guys like it. Please leave some NICE reviews telling me how I'm doing. **

XXX

"How about here?" I pointed towards a beautiful beach with the sunset in the background.

"I don't want sand getting in my sandals when I'm trying to walk down the isle." She shook her head. I rolled my eyes. What was it with girls and planning their weddings. I would have much preferred just getting eloped so we wouldn't have these minor disagreements but she wouldn't have that 'I'm the only child and all my father's talked about since I was young was going to my wedding.' Was the answer I had gotten when I had gone so far as suggesting it. I had already gotten my tux and we had picked out a beautiful. There was silence as Rayne went through some more places for us to exchange our vows of everlasting love when she suddenly gasped.  
"John, I want to have it here." She murmured. I got up and walked over to where she was sitting. It was a place in Vermont, in a valley that during the fall would be alive with foliage. "Please, it's beautiful, a great place for my dream wedding." After a few seconds, I nodded.

"I'll call them up right now." There were three rings and then someone picked up on the other line.

"Vermont Weddings?"

"Hello, my name is John Williamson and I was looking to book a wedding."

"Is there a specific date you have in mind, Mr. Williamson?" The receptionist asked me. I looked at Rayne and placed my hand over the receiver.

"Babe, what date?" She ran over to the computer. "Sorry, just looking at the calendar." I chuckled and the lady on the other line remained silent.

"Anywhere between October 14 and October 21." Rayne ran back into the room.

"Do you have any openings between October 14 and October 21?" I asked the woman.

I could hear the clicking on the computer.

"There are two spots. A two o clock on the 17th and a 4 o clock on the 20th." Was my answer. I passed the information over to my soon to be bride. She whispered the answer.

"Can I take the two o clock on the 17th?" More typing.

"Yes, and what was the last name?"  
"Williamson. And I saw on your flier that there was a reception hall that you own as well? How much would it cost to rent that for the party?"

"Altogether, since it's during the Peak of the foliage, will be 12,000 dollars. Should I book your time?"

"Yes. I'll pay in full on the day of the wedding. Thank you. Goodbye." I hung up the phone and looked at Rayne.

"How'd it go?" She looked nervous.

"You are so lucky that I love you enough to be spending $12,000 just on the reception hall and the freakin' whatever it's called." She came over to me and gave me a long and passionate kiss on the lips.

"Do you have any idea what you're wearing yet?" Rayne asked as she pulled away. Her deep blue eyes met my gray as I nodded.

"I got my suit the day after you said yes." In a little kid voice I added, "Did you get your dress yet?"

"No, me and my Maid of Honor Alyssa are going next week. Is that okay, Mr. King of the Ring?" She pouted at me and I couldn't resist but to lean over and give her another quick kiss.

"I love you so much, Rayne." I told her and she nodded.

"I know and I love you too, John Williamson." Rayne answered me. It was currently March, nine months until the wedding to the day.

"We have so much more to do." I muttered. "Cake, catering, minister…" She nodded.

"We'll get it done though, honey. I know we will."

"Why couldn't we have gotten a wedding planner? I mean, we have enough money and everything." It was true, I was currently getting the median amount of money in the company after being there for such a short while. She totally ignored me.

"Do you think we could get a house in Vermont?" She asked, daydreaming out the hotel window.

"Whatever you want, baby. If I'm with you, I've got everything."

"I have a question, are you only marrying me because you feel bad that I wasn't pregnant?" Rayne looked at me, trying to get in my face and make me feel uncomfortable but it wouldn't work, I was used to it.

"Rayne, I've loved you for God knows how long, okay? I'm not marrying you out of pity I'm marrying you because you're my soulmate and I feel we belong together." I could tell she believed me and gave me another kiss.

"Do you want to watch the Jets game?" She asked after looking at the clock.

"Yeah." I told her, even more excited than she was. They were versing the Pittsburg Steelers. Roethlisberger vs. Favre. Rayne vs. Me. We sat down on the couch and watched it, in each other's arm and cherishing the moment.


End file.
